


Breathtaking

by WizzyPieHigh9



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Oneshot, Secret Admirer, Technically G rated but rated T just in case, Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyPieHigh9/pseuds/WizzyPieHigh9
Summary: "The reflection casting upon the ocean is breathtaking my dear, but not without you standing near.At the Park Bench near the south entrance of Park Cod? I do indeed wish you to see. At 5:00 hours there I'll be."-Your Secret Admirer.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Kudos: 7





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kinda a different style of writing than I am used to writing. ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽  
> It is kind of a reflection one shot... I suppose ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ No idea if this is anyone's cup of tea, *sips tea* but, it was enjoyable to write ~(˘▾˘~) So, here ya go anyway. Par'tea' time I suppose. Hope you enjoy. Sorry that it is so short. (｡◕‿◕｡)

For the past hour, Christine had been sitting on a park bench rather disappointed in herself. Just why did this have to have happened? Why did it always have to end up like this or worse? This was such a low blow, both to her esteem and to her heart. Here she was, waiting for a blind date, but apparently the guy was a no show. Or this was what had been figured considering the individual was as of this point two hours late for the 'supposed' arranged meeting. Just when would she learn? Love and her, they just didn't seem to mix too well no matter how much she tried.

Nyota had set up this blind date for her after she conceded into getting one. Well, more so coerced actually.

This would be all too fortunate for her wouldn't it?

Earlier after the hour mark, when she was all too sure that her 'mysterious suitor' was not showing, a quick text had been sent telling Ny that her side of the double date was off and that she wasn't feeling all too well. That was kinda true she supposed. Not that she would be the one to lie to a friend, but who wouldn't feel all too well considering when they had just been dumped? Plus, she didn't feel like explaining it to Ny, at least... not right now. Didn't need to ruin her date with Scotty.

Clouds of doubt circled about her mind. What if the mysterious suitor had just taken one look at her and left without saying a single word?

The following texts in response had been left ignored. Actually, a couple of text alerts had been left alone without even a glance on her part. The only reply she seemed to be able to give in too was her frustration. Why didn't any part of her love life work? Why?

Taking the date location slip out of her purse she crushed it effortlessly in her hand. It did seem to relieve some of the pain and frustration.

Oh, how infuriatingly romantic the words had seemed to be inscribed in some over the top cursive.

...

Nonetheless, Ny didn't need to know this whole fiasco. It wasn't her fault. Knowing her though, she'd probably nag her to 'spill the beans' as they say. Well, Ny was a communications officer after all. A good one at that too.

Smiling a little bit, she looked forlorn at the crumbled ball of paper in her hand. Her friend's heart had been in the right place. Ny was always so kind, and so selfless. Especially so, after she had complained of being the third wheel all the time one night to Nyota and Scotty.

Goodness, if anything this whole mess was her own fault and doing. Learning to 'stick foot in mouth' was almost a necessity at this point if this was going to be the pattern. Well anyway, maybe this was the universe's way of telling her to stop trying to find something missing and just simply let go. Maybe this time she would listen.

Oh Good gracious, if only she were a drinking woman. If her life was different, maybe she would go off and get herself very drunk to bury herself in a haze of intoxication. Nonetheless, that would probably end in consequences she'd rather not think about. You can't always run from your problems. Plus, there was a reputation she'd rather uphold to herself. Heaven knows there didn't need to be anymore gossip flying around the ship about her and... well her crush on a certain first officer. Truth as it was, the truth had soon spun into outrageous claims that she slept around the ship, and she was at most certain not alone at night.

If people only knew the truth.

Of course, she was not at all like that. Many people that knew her personally knew she wasn't like that. Nonetheless, it still hurt at how many people did believe such rumors. Sure, it was granted that if a pretty face flirted with her, she might flirt back. Her flirtatious side couldn't seem to be kept at check at times. However, when that did happen she made sure it was dignified and didn't lead to more promiscuous things of nature.

In short, here she was, on a bench, wallowing in her own self grief, and reevaluating her life choices. Perhaps, she should just write a book. That's what some people do right?

Well.

There could be worse things she supposed.

There had been definitely experiences worse than this for her. Such as, Roger.

Shaking her head wanting to simply forget, she allowed her thoughts to be swept away as the ocean below her crashed over the shore bank.

At least this park was semi-clean and free from harboring debris that usually liked to wash up on ocean shores. That though, coupled with the fact that the beach was only a couple feet below her was actually doing nothing to ebb away the gnawing disappointment.

Come on, she had even fixed her hair. No, it wasn't blonde anymore, but brunettes could have just as much fun. Right? Hair color really didn't matter, right?

Right, she should just refrain from dating.

Not withholding a groan, she slumped a bit on the bench. The double suns were already beginning to set in the horizon. It was starting to get late, she better go before she runs into trouble, or precisely 'more' trouble. Nonetheless, she couldn't bear the thought of moving from the bench even an inch. Why did a bench always seem to be the rebound?

Holding her eyes on the setting suns, she sighed again reminiscing upon some previous unfortunate circumstances.

This had to be worse than the time when she had a blind date unknowingly with a rebel Andorian. Ok well, probably this predicament was actually better than that. At least her date wasn't arriving in a run down taco truck horns a blazing. Good thing for large hats and umbrellas, because one thing for sure was that she didn't get in that van. Never had she ever ditched like that, but she supposed that was the good old survival instincts that kicked in. Definitely one experience she didn't wanna taco 'bout...

Often she didn't go on dates, but all the dates she did try seemed to end badly. At least this date hadn't even started, but what a waste of time and a drain on her emotions. To think that this date would have been any different. Her hopes always were too exceedingly high.

Perhaps, she had believed it might be different this time because... because of that dumb note! No one had ever been so considerate, or so kind before as to actually send her a note. It also begged the question as to who was this individual? They obviously had met before if he was her 'Secret Admirer'?

Unraveling the crumpled piece of paper in curiosity, she stared at the words again as if it would summon this person, answering all her questions.

> "The reflection casting upon the ocean is breathtaking my dear, but not without you standing near.  
>  At the Park Bench near the south entrance of Park Cod? I do indeed wish you to see. At 5:00 hours there I'll be."  
>  -Your Secret Admirer.

Finding nothing different from the hundreds of times she had read it before, she ignored the strong urge to just toss the note into the ocean. It would be dramatic flair to wash away the words that had needlessly flooded her heart.

Shivering, she snugged the white cardigan sweater tighter around her arms. If tonight's tragedy had been known, she would've brought her swim suit and sandals. But ohhh no, dressed clad in a velvety blue sun dress and black pumps here she was. Just her luck. Even if she had wanted to go swimming, which she didn't, she couldn't. Nonetheless, walking the beach did seem rather enticing, but not with these heels.

"Miss. Chapel?"

Jumping with surprise, she squeaked practically falling off the bench.

"Mister-" She chokes coughing. "Mister Spock?"

"Are you quite alright?"

Nodding, she stood quickly from the bench... right as Spock sat down on the bench. Recieving a funny look from the Vulcan, she sat back down, very quickly. Right, this wasn't seesaw, if only she could tell her emotions that.

Staring at Spock for a quick moment, it was noticed that his usual posture was somewhat relaxed, and not as stiff.

"Spock, uh- its a surprise to see you here."

"I could say the same."

"...Pardon?"

All she got was an eyebrow raise in response.

Well, needless to say, this was awkward.

Attempting to further inquire, she realized his attention was now solely focused on the setting suns.

Ah what the @#$%... This night really couldn't get any worse. If Mister Vulcan here wanted to rescue her waistline from a gallon of ice cream calling her name, so be it.

Plus, she really could use a friend right now. Even if 'said friend' couldn't be told as to what was going on, the company alone would suffice.

Wringing her hands slightly nervous, she fluttered her focus to the setting suns as well. As doing so, she realized a peculiar scent.

Chocolate?

Sniffing again, it only confirmed to be true.

Why would there be chocolate?

Now, she wasn't no blood hound and she couldn't smell chocolate from a mile away; but as being a chocolate connoisseur herself, that was definitely chocolate she was smelling.

Hmm, how strange. Perhaps it was a nearby vendor? No, all the vendors at this hour were closed.

The smell though, had only been noticed when... Mr. Spock had shown up.

Looking back over at Spock with a mischievous glint of confusion, she took a slight discreet sniff in his general direction as her nurse instincts kicked in.

Holy choco-moly.

That Vulcan had to be as inebriated as a certain Scotsman on New Years Eve. Except this time she doubted cream cheese and ham sandwiches would be able to sober this Vulcan up.

Spock, wow, he just absolutely reeked of chocolate. The question was why though? Then again, did she want to know? If theres something bad enough to make a Vulcan to drink, then it was pretty bad. Though, she wanted to help if she could.

Sighing aloud, she wasn't sure as what to do. This was either happening all too fast or she was just too befuddled to catch up.

"Something the matter?" A composed voice asked.

Jumping a bit, startled, she realized her situation.

"Uhm.. No-n..Nothing!" She practically squeaked.

"Just uh.. wondered what brings... you here... or... out.. Well, not that you don't go out but uh... Just surprising to see a colleague out and about out of a whole entire planet ya know."

"Colleague?" Spock had whispered barely under his breath.

"Hu- What?" She asked not understanding.

"Nothing of importance." Spock paused. "As for my unusual outing, the Captain and the good Doctor thought it high time I 'loosen up'. They also conspired that today, was a good day to attempt so.Though they did not expect-"

"You to drink them under the table?"

"I believe if my understanding of the phrase is correct, precisely."

Christine laughed while smiling.

"Although, this planned excursion was not by coincidence Christine." Spock mummered while turning his gaze back towards the almost set suns.

When Spock didn't elaborate anymore she took that as a hint as he didn't want to talk about what was troubling him. Oh, well, it was understandable that he didn't want to talk about it. Everyone did have there own problems after all. The open atmosphere and lack of tension was nice for a change, and that right now, was maybe all that mattered.

Leaning against the side of the bench armrest, she used one arm to hold the side of her head. Currently, she was conflicted as to either feel happy, or to feel saddened. Either of their problems hadn't been solved, but the issue seemed so minuet as they sat on the park bench together.

"Breathtaking."

Turning her head in surprise at Spock, she saw that he was looking at her rather than at the setting suns. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for everyone who has taken the time to read this story! (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
> -  
> Disclaimer:  
> Now, Major stuff!  
> *Gets Universal Translator*  
> I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK!  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND/OR STORYLINES!  
> -  
> My Tumblr if yer interested:  
> WizzyPieHigh9 / ForgetCanon  
> ʘ‿ʘ  
> -  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
> -  
> I do not own the random Derpy text faces. Btw... Just thought I'd point that out.  
> -  
> This Story Currently has one source: \ (•◡•) /  
> 1\. Taco Pun found online.  
> This Story is "Completed"... \ (•◡•) /


End file.
